The Green Eyed Monster
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Continuation in the Shakespeare Series of post-eps. This one follows the story, "Thanks, Thanks and Ever Thanks". Postep for "What Happens at Home". When JJ realizes a new woman is involved with the team and Rossi , how does she react? TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is the latest in the Shakespeare Series. Post-ep for "What Happens at Home".**

_**Hold on folks, this is a long note today! First, Tonnie and I would like to announce that signups for Chit Chat on Author's Corner's January Challenge-The Happy New Year's Challenge are open thru December 30, 2010. Simply swing by the forum (you can link to it thru our profile pages) and sign up with the pairing you'd like to see written and three prompts associated with the holiday. On Jan 1, 2011, you'll be assigned a random pairing (not the one you usually write) and three prompts to write by January 30.**_

_**Second, I have a question for my readers. I truly enjoyed last night's CM episode, "What Happens at Home" and the introduction of the character Agent Ashley Seaver. I intend to do some stories with her character incorporated into a pairing and I'd like to know who you guys would like to see me pair her with. I know the obvious choice is Reid, but what about Hotch or Rossi. Anybody that knows my work knows I'm a sucker for older man/younger woman pairings. So, shoot me a pm or review and let me know what you think. I think the world of you guys and value your opinions!**_

_**Just a reminder, December 25th is right around the corner. Everyone that signed up for the CM Christmas Fic Exchange, please remember your stories. We want this to be a WONDERFUL gift experience for all involved. If you have any questions, feel free to pm either myself (ilovetvalot) or tonnie2001969.**_

_**In other forum news, please check out our newest discussion thread, "Serious vs. Light - Which gets the most response?" It is a discussion of serious vs. light stories and the response they get from readers. We also have new interviews with Clarebones and musicxlife4 up for your reading pleasure.**_

_**Also please check out the discussion thread entitled, "The Fine Line Between T and M ratings". There's a great ongoing discussion there, too.**_

_**Finally, if any of you have any idea for issues/activities that you'd like to see "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum tackle in the form of discussion threads and/or challenges, please let us know. We want to bring you all some really fun threads in the New Year!**_

_**As always, thank you to every reader, reviewer, and person that favorites or alerts one of our stories. Hearing from each of you means a great deal to each of us. We truly value your thoughts and opinions. Now, on with our story!**_

* * *

**The Green Eyed Monster**

**Chapter One**

Her eyes slid toward the digital clock once again, the green numbers informing her of the same thing she had already realized earlier that evening. Fifteen minutes had slowly passed since the last time she had hazarded a glance, and still no crunch of tires in her driveway.

She knew the team had landed at the airfield a full hour and a half earlier, her intel straight from the Oracle of Quantico . Past experience had taught her that it took Dave exactly thirty-one minutes from wheels down to the time he crossed her threshold. He was nothing if not a creature of habit. And prompt.

Except tonight. Tonight, for some reason, he was late. And he wasn't answering his cell phone, either.

Grabbing the dishtowel off the kitchen counter, she dried the last glass from the dinner she had shared earlier with her son. It wasn't exactly the welcome-home casserole she had planned to share with Dave, but Henry had enjoyed the chicken pot pie with gusto, eating two little-boy sized servings while she had kept up a running commentary on the various vegetables that were sure to make him grow into a strong man. And now her little boy was sacked out on his play quilt, his full tummy sending him to the land of nod quicker than she had planned. This was one night that Henry might not get to spend playing with his "Dabe", JJ thought with a sigh as she moved back to the living room.

Perhaps the universe had heard her thoughts just then. The sounds of a key in the lock filled the softly lit room, and JJ turned just in time to see Dave's obviously tired face fill the doorway.

Meeting her eyes as he crossed the threshold, Dave startled, rubbing his hand over his whiskered jaw. "JJ," he whispered, dropping his briefcase to the carpeted floor by the door as his eyes traveled to the sleeping baby on the play mat. "I expected you to be in bed by now."

"Did you?" she asked, trying to keep the irritation she'd been nurturing over the past hour from her voice. "Maybe you should have answered your phone then," she murmured, scooting off the couch and kneeling beside Henry on the floor, preparing to move the sleeping boy to his bed for the night.

Frowning at the censure he heard in her voice, Dave cocked his head. "We had a few problems in the field this case. I was sort of occupied."

"I heard," she stated simply, glancing up at him as she rolled Henry to his back. "I believe her name is Ashley, isn't it?"

Pressing his lips together, Dave noted the pinched set of her face as she spat the cadet's name at him, the implications in her tone unmissable. Raising a brow, he nodded slowly, aware that these were murky waters at best that he was about to tread into…and that he didn't have a safety net. "She was inexperienced and Hotch was a bit hard on her," he explained evenly, moving toward mother and son. "Let me move him, Jen," he said softly, reaching out for the sleeping child. "Why don't you go relax for a few minutes?" he suggested.

Nodding jerkily, JJ watched as Rossi hefted the sleeping baby in his arms, brushing a kiss against Henry's forehead as her little boy stirred in his sleep. Following him down the hallway to the nursery, she paused outside the door as Dave moved inside the room, listening to his soft, comforting voice as he tucked Henry into bed.

Too bad those sweet words weren't changing her mind about him at that very moment.

Moving soundlessly on to her bedroom, she stripped her robe off and draped it over the end of the bed. Damn it, why the hell did the idea of another woman working with the team stir these feelings of inadequacy within her? It wasn't as if she hadn't seen Dave work with other women before, was it?

You weren't in love with him then, idiot, her mind retorted. Not to mention the fact that you're no fool. He came by that reputation in the traditional way, Jareau. He made it with women exactly like Ashley Seaver. And that's not a game field you want to be playing on, now is it?

Turning as she heard him walk into the bedroom, she inhaled deeply.

"Should I have come tonight?" he asked warily, watching her shoulders stiffen as she turned around to face him.

Shrugging, JJ climbed into bed, jerking the comforter over her legs. "That's entirely up to you," she replied, carefully measuring her words as she fluffed the pillow behind her. "Do you want to be here?"

Eyes narrowing as he released the cuffs of his dress shirt, Dave shook his head. "Jen, where the hell is this coming from? I was a little late tonight and I didn't call. I was working. You remember the cases we have, don't you?"

Raising an eyebrow, JJ studied him, watching his stiff movements as he yanked off his shirt. "Awfully defensive, aren't you?"

Well, if that just didn't beat all, Dave thought grouchily. "I tend to get that way when the woman I'm involved with gets bent out of shape over circumstances beyond my control. You've worked in the field before, JJ. You know things don't always go as planned."

Yeah, JJ thought bitterly, because a pretty young agent with obvious emotional issues has a mini-meltdown and you needed to play white knight to her damsel in distress act."I'm not bent out of shape," JJ snapped, her eyes flashing as she watched him throw his shirt on the bench at the end of her bed. Her silky pajama top bunched up as she crossed her arms over chest. "I just don't understand why you couldn't have given me a simple call back. It wouldn't have taken you long."

Sighing as he pulled off his jeans, Dave closed his eyes briefly, flashbacks to his previous marriages taunting him. How many times had he had this very argument before? "I didn't call because I was busy, Jen. I came home to you and Henry as soon as I could."

"Busy with Agent Seaver?" JJ asked, wincing as she realized how needy she sounded. How in the world had she allowed herself to get to this point? Shaking her head, she held up a hand. "Don't answer that. I had no right to say anything."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This story is the latest in the Shakespeare Series. Post-ep for "What Happens at Home".**

_**Hold on folks, this is a long note today! First, Tonnie and I would like to announce that signups for Chit Chat on Author's Corner's January Challenge-The Happy New Year's Challenge are open thru December 30, 2010. Simply swing by the forum (you can link to it thru our profile pages) and sign up with the pairing you'd like to see written and three prompts associated with the holiday. On Jan 1, 2011, you'll be assigned a random pairing (not the one you usually write) and three prompts to write by January 30.**_

_**Second, I have a question for my readers. I truly enjoyed last night's CM episode, "What Happens at Home" and the introduction of the character Agent Ashley Seaver. I intend to do some stories with her character incorporated into a pairing and I'd like to know who you guys would like to see me pair her with. I know the obvious choice is Reid, but what about Hotch or Rossi. Anybody that knows my work knows I'm a sucker for older man/younger woman pairings. So, shoot me a pm or review and let me know what you think. I think the world of you guys and value your opinions!**_

_**Just a reminder, December 25th is right around the corner. Everyone that signed up for the CM Christmas Fic Exchange, please remember your stories. We want this to be a WONDERFUL gift experience for all involved. If you have any questions, feel free to pm either myself (ilovetvalot) or tonnie2001969.**_

_**In other forum news, please check out our newest discussion thread, "Serious vs. Light - Which gets the most response?" It is a discussion of serious vs. light stories and the response they get from readers. We also have new interviews with Clarebones and musicxlife4 up for your reading pleasure.**_

_**Also please check out the discussion thread entitled, "The Fine Line Between T and M ratings". There's a great ongoing discussion there, too.**_

_**Finally, if any of you have any idea for issues/activities that you'd like to see "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum tackle in the form of discussion threads and/or challenges, please let us know. We want to bring you all some really fun threads in the New Year!**_

_**As always, thank you to every reader, reviewer, and person that favorites or alerts one of our stories. Hearing from each of you means a great deal to each of us. We truly value your thoughts and opinions. Now, on with our story!**_

* * *

**The Green Eyed Monster**

**Chapter Two**

Turning as he hitched a pair of flannel pants over his hips, Dave looked at the woman lying in the bed. "Is that what this is about? Agent Seaver?"

"Dave...," JJ grimaced, waving her hand in the air as she tried to erase the "Just forget I said anything. I was out of line."

Feeling his back tighten as the implications of her suspicions struck him, he blinked slowly. "First, how the hell do you know anything about Seaver?"

Hearing the anger in his voice, JJ felt her own hackles rising once again, her earlier doubts reviving. "Why? Planning on keeping the fact that you recruited an unqualified cadet for this case from me, Rossi?"

"I wasn't hiding anything from you," Dave retorted, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared into her flashing eyes. "I hadn't seen you to tell you about the case yet. But obviously someone has."

Looking away, JJ replied with a tart tone, "Penelope mentioned her. She said that Agent Seaver had experience that might be valuable in catching the unsub. She also said..."

"Yeah, go on," Dave replied sarcastically, inviting her to continue.

Exhaling heavily, JJ went on in a rush. "She said that she was gorgeous. That Reid had already developed a crush on her. And that Hotch tore her a new one on the way home and that you helped pick up the pieces. Which wasn't surprising since you were the one that asked for her help on the case."

"Did Garcia also tell you that I'm the guy that put her father, a serial killer, by the way, behind bars years ago?" Dave asked shortly, cocking one dark brow as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Or did she happen to mention that the reason Hotch raked Ashley over the coals was because she nearly got herself killed tonight by trying to apologize for the sins of said father? Did she tell you any of that?"

"No. She had to take another call and she never got a chance to call back," JJ admitted softly, swallowing hard as she felt her earlier ire start to diminish, only to be replaced with an even greater doubt.

"I wasn't playing white knight to anyone, JJ. My armor is way too tarnished to fool anybody, including you," Dave said softly, watching her face flush guiltily. Watching her a moment, he murmured, "You were jealous."

"I was not," she denied automatically, her chin jerking up.

"Yes, you were. And when I didn't answer my phone tonight, you let yourself think that I might be out betraying the trust we've built," he countered, his tone blunt but soft. "My question is, why? Why would you think I'd do that to you? To us? With anyone, let alone Agent Seaver?"

"I...I don't know," JJ whispered, her fingers toying with the edge of her comforter nervously, her shoulders drooping slightly. "You have a history..."

"Not with you, I don't," Dave interrupted. "And my reputation does not include seducing psychologically scarred young women in a vulnerable condition. Even I have my standards. Then and now."

"You can't deny that you have a record of playing fast and loose, Dave," JJ retorted, lifting her eyes to his.

"I also have a record of telling the fucking truth, Jennifer," Dave snarled, his jaw clenching and unclenching. "And I told you that those days were behind me and have been for a lot of damn years. What part of that don't you believe?"

Her heart beat faster as she noted his eyes, darkened in righteous anger. "I'm sorry. I thought...she's young and evidently, beautiful," JJ shrugged, her throat suddenly dry as her words seemed hoarse to her own ears. "When you wouldn't return my calls...Look, Dave, I've been in this position before. I don't want to play the fool for another man."

"I'm not Will or any other man you've been with, for that matter. I won't pay for sins I didn't and have no intention of committing," Dave replied, his voice hard and implacable in the bedroom. "If you can't trust me, even a little, what the fuck are we doing, Jen?"

"I didn't say that I didn't trust you," JJ sputtered, her eyes widening.

"I'd say this little side show is a pretty good indication of how much trust you have in me," Dave snorted, running a hand through his peppered hair. "You think you're the only one that ever got burned in a relationship before, JJ? You aren't. But I don't hold you responsible for the mistakes of my ex-wives."

Closing her eyes, JJ said softly, "You've made your point, Dave. I apologize." Turning over on her side, facing the wall, she reached for the switch of her bedside lamp, flicking it off and casting the room in shadows.

Biting back the urge to continue their argument, Dave silently counted to ten as he finished dressing for bed. Hesitating at the edge, he asked, "Do you want me to go, JJ?"

"Do you want to leave?" JJ asked in return, her voice hoarse with emotion as she laid stiffly waiting for his answer.

"No," he said clearly, crawling into bed behind her, the mattress dipping beneath his weight, "I don't." He'd learned long ago the hard, painful lesson of not cutting your nose off to spite your face. "I want you," he assured her huskily, dropping an arm over her tense body and tugging her back against his chest. "Even when we fight," he informed her, pressing his lips to her neck.

Relaxing marginally as the heat from his body warmed her, she apologized again. "I am sorry."

"I'm sorry you doubted me," he whispered against her cheek, turning her body as much as she would allow him to do. "I thought I'd done a better job of convincing you than I'm in. All in."

"I doubted me, Dave. Not you," JJ denied through a tight throat, her fingers clutching the edge of the sheet. "There's a difference."

"Then I guess maybe we both need to work harder to kick doubts ass, huh?" he smiled, pressing a kiss to her shoulder blade. "Because there's one thing I'm very sure about, Jareau."

"Yeah?" JJ sighed, her eyes drifting closed as his lips found the shell of her ear. "What's that?"

"You are very definitely the only woman for me," he breathed, tightening his arm around her. "And one way or another, I'm going to find a way to make you believe that."

She could only hope he was right.

_**Finis**_


End file.
